


I Need You

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Claire Browne didn't realise her life could change overnight, especially when that night starts with Neil Melendez showing up at her door covered in blood.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on here, I hope you guys like it :)

Chapter 1  
Knock! Knock! Knock! The persistent knocking on her door woke Claire up. Knock! Knock! Knock! she looked at her phone to check the time, 12:26am, `Who'd be knocking at this time of night?` she though to herself. Knock! Knock! Knock! She hurriedly walked to the door of her appartment and swung it open, she gasped in shock at the sight before her. It was Dr Neil Melendez, he was leaning up against the wall struggling to stay upright, there was blood dripping down the side of his head, his face was a mess of cuts and bruises and his clothes were covered in mud.  
"Neil, what happened?" Claire asked. He didn't answer, only stumbled through the door, she caught him and led him over to her couch. Once he was sat down she checked him over to make sure he was ok. The cut on his head was shallow and wouldn't need stitches and his eyes seemed to respond correctly when she checked them.  
"I was mugged," Neil finally answered her, "I was out on a run in the area when this group of guys jumped me, they took my phone, my wallet and my keys. Sorry to wake you, I didn't know where else to go, I couldn't go home or call anyone and your apartment was close and-"  
"It's fine," Claire cut him off, "you don't have to apologise," she gave him a soft, sympathetic smile, "now lets get you cleaned up." She went into her bathroom and grabbed a cloth, running it under the tap to wet it. She walked back over to Neil and started to gently clean up his face.  
"Ow," he winced and she quickly apologised and tried to dab at his face more carefully. Once his face was as clean as she could get it she inspected his wounds mor thoroughly.   
"There doesn't appear to be any lasting damage," she said, "You'll just be looking a bit like frankenstein's monster for a little while," she teased, trying to get him to smile. He chuckled a bit before wincing in pain and grabbing his side, "Are you ok?" she asked.  
"One of the bastards really went to town on kicking me after my elbow landed in his groin," he said.  
"This is gonna sound strange but you need to take your shirt off," Claire said, Neil chuckled slightly before wincing again and began to take his t-shirt off. After seeing him struggle a little, Claire grabbed the fabric and helped him to carefully bring it over his head. She looked over his muscular body, which was covered in dark purple bruises, before carefully placing her hands on him and feeling for any signs that something could be wrong. Neil held his breath as he felt Claire's hands on him, he looked down at her as she concentrated on his body glad that the bruises on his face would cover up the redness that he was sure would be there. She took her hands off of him and looked up into his eyes, he swallowed hard a he stared into her beautiful green eyes and her heart skipped a beat at the look he was giving her, she cleared her throat and quickly looked away before she got too lost in his eyes, "We, er, we may need to take you to the hospital for an x-ray and ultrasound to check that there's no internal damage," she said quickly. Neil nodded and she helped him to get his t-shirt back on and get up onto his feet. She held him up as she led him to the ground floor of her building and out to her car. 

"Oh my God what happened to you?" Dr Audrey Lim asked when she saw Neil come into the hospital with Dr Browne holding him up. She rushed over and helped Claire lead him over onto one of the beds in the emergency room.   
"I was mugged," Neil responded as he collapsed onto the bed.  
"There doesn't appear to be any serious head injury but I'm concerned he may have a couple of broken ribs, possibly some internal bleeding," Claire said to Dr Lim.  
"Ok Neil, lift your shirt up," Audrey said while pulling on some gloves, Neil did as he was told and Audrey examined him, "I hope you gave as good as you got?" she asked him.  
"I got in a few punches but there were quite a few of them, five I think," he replied.  
"Get him an x-ray, ultrasound and an MRI," Audrey said to Claire, "I'm going to call the police so that they can get your statement," Neill nodded and watched as Audrey walked away.  
"C'mon then, lets get these tests done," Claire said, lifting the bars on the bed.  
"I can walk there you know," Neil argued.  
"I practically carried you in here, there is no way I'm letting you walk," she replied. Neil smirked and layed back as she wheeled him into the nessesary rooms.

"Your brain scans seem normal and I can't see any internal bleeding. You've got a couple of fractured ribs but you should heal up ok," Claire said to Neil after the tests.   
"So once the police take your statement you can go home and rest," Audrey continued.  
"You're not allowed in for a few days though," Dr Glassman said as he walked into the room, "I'd heard one of our own had been bought in tonight so I thought I should come and see how you are."  
"I'm feeling great," he laughed before wincing, "my main problem is that those bastards took my keys so I cant exactly get into my home and rest."  
"You can stay at mine tonight," Claire chimed in, "then in the morning you can call a locksmith."  
"I couldn't do that," Neil started to object, knowing that he would struggle to keep his hands off of her if he ended up spending the night at hers.  
"That sounds like a good idea to me," Audrey said, "that way Dr Browne can keep an eye on you and make sure you're resting," Neil swallowed.  
"Alright," he agreed finally. A few minutes later the police came into the room and took his statement, before he was helped onto his feet and led out to Claire's car.

It was around 5am when they got to Claire's, she helped him up the stairs and into her apartment. He was half asleep as she sat him on her bed and took his shoes off, she then laid him down and bought her duvet up and over him and he was fast asleep before his head touched the pillow. She walked out of her bedroom before crashing onto her sofa, the events of the night exhausting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Neil woke up to the warm feeling of the sun on his face as it shined through the gap in between the curtains. He looked around groggily as he tried to place where he was, that was when the events of the night before came to the forefront of his mind and he, painfully, sat up. He looked over to the bedside table and saw a glass of water and painkillers. He picked up the water and quickly took the pills before dragging himself off of the bed.   
His whole body ached as his made his way out of the bedroom and he managed to stagger into the kitchen where he saw Claire cooking, humming away to herself.   
"That smells good," he commented, causing her to jump.  
"Oh hey, you're awake," she said, "how are you feeling?"  
"Like I've been hit by a truck," he laughed, before remembering how much it hurt, "what time is it?" he asked.  
"Half past two," she replied.  
"Really? I didn't realise I'd slept that long," he said.  
"I would have woken you but I felt like you needed the rest," she said, "I hope you're hungry, I've almost finished making lunch."  
"Starving," he replied, "What are you cooking?"   
"Pasta," she answered as she spooned some into a bowl. She picked up both of their bowls and placed them on the coffee table whilst Neil made his way to the couch. Once he was settled and comfortable she passed him his bowl and a fork.   
"Thanks," he replied before tucking in, "this is really good," he said between mouthfuls.  
"Thank you," Claire blushed, "it was one of the recipes that Dash had given me, I've added some bits to it and made it my own though."  
"It tastes amazing," Neil complemented, putting another forkful into his mouth. They sat in silence as they finished their food and when they were both done Claire picked up the bowls and carried them into her kitchen. When she returned she was carrying a bag.  
"I went out and got you some clothes while you were asleep, I had to guess the sizes so sorry if they dont fit, feel free to use the shower if you want to," she said.  
"You didn't have to do that," Neil replied.   
"You've had a rough night, it's the least I could do," Claire stated, "plus your clothes are covered in blood and dirt," he looked down at himself and chuckled.  
"So they are," he said, "thank you Claire," he looked at her and gave her that smile that makes her heart beat faster before standing up and heading into her bathroom.

"Shit!," Claire heard before a loud bang came from the bathroom. She quickly stood up and rushed over to the door.  
"Neil! Are you ok?" he didn't answer so she carefully opened the door and saw him sitting on the floor against the wall in his boxers.  
"I fell," he stated, she walked over to him and helped him stand up, holding on to him so he wouldn't fall again, his half naked body leaning on her. She could feel the heat rising to her face and tried to not look at Neil as she helped him prop himself up against the wall. She went and picked up the sweatpants she'd bought him and went back over to him.  
"Do you, er, need a hand with these," she stammered, Neil only nodded slightly as his heart started beating rapidly. Claire bent down, holding the sweatpants as he stepped into them, his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. She pulled them up his legs before letting them rest on his hips, where an especially nasty looking bruise was. Before she knew what was going on, her hand was on his hip, her thumb lightly stroking the bruise, it wasn't until she felt his hand move off of her shoulder and onto her cheek that she realised what she was doing, "sorry," she stuttered, "I, er, I don't know what came over me then, I-" she was cut off from her rambling when Neil's lips were suddenly pressed against hers. She moaned against his mouth which caused him to deepen the kiss. Soon hands were wandering and all that could be heard were their moans. Claire carefully led Neil into her bedroom, pushing him backwards against her bed. He fell onto the covers before gasping in pain, "are you okay?" Claire asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just still a bit sore," he answered, he moved up her bed until his head was on the pillow.  
"You should really be resting," Claire stated.  
"And stop this?" Neil smirked, "I'm good."  
"We've got all the time in the world for this Neil," Claire said, sitting next to him on the bed, "you need to get better," she kissed him before he had time to respond and soon his hand was back on her cheek. She stopped the kiss before it got too deep and instead started to kiss the bruises that were on his chest, making her way down his body, kissing each bruise as she went before moving back up the bed and curling up into his side, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as they lay there, enjoying each others company.

Their cuddling didn't last long as they heard a knock at Claire's door, they looked at each other in confusion before Claire got up to see who it was, Neil following close behind. She looked through the peephole, suprised to see Dr Lim standing there.  
"It's Lim," Claire whispered and Neil quickly scurried into the bathroom to put the t-shirt on that she had bought for him. Claire unlocked the door and opened it, "hi, Dr Lim," Claire smiled.  
"Hey Claire, I was just coming to see how Neil's doing," Audrey replied.  
"I'm doing ok," Neil said, hobbling out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair.  
"Would you like to come in?" Claire asked the older women, stepping past to let her in. Audrey smiled as she walked past and the three of them sat on her couch.  
"The police came by the hospital today, said they'd caught one of the guys who'd attacked you," Audrey said, "the guy soon ratted out who the others were so hopefully you should be getting your stuff back soon."  
"That's good to hear," Neil said.  
"So how are you getting on, still in a lot of pain I assume?" she asked.  
"I've felt better," he admitted, "but Claire's been taking good care of me so hopefully I'll be feeling good as new in a few days."  
"That's good, but Glassman still wont let you come back to work until the end of the week at least," Audrey said, "but I can see if he'll give Claire the next few days off to look after you."  
"That wont be nessesary," Neil tried to argue.  
"I'm going to have to disagree, Doctor Melendez," Claire cut in, "need I remind you that I had to lift you off of the floor earlier when you fell," Audrey raised an eyebrow in amusement as Neil blushed, not because he was embarresed but because of what that led to.  
"So it's settled then," Audrey said as she stood up, "now I must go, I've got a surgery to prepare for in an hour, take care and don't annoy Claire too much," they all chuckled at this before Audrey left.   
"So, do you want to watch a movie?" Claire asked.  
"Sure," Neil said and Claire quickly snuggled into his side as they picked a film.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire had to go back to work before Neil did, both of them upset that their time together had to end. Neil got his belongings back from the police after the first couple of days but he ended up staying with Claire until she went back to work, sharing kisses and cuddles in front of the TV, feeding each other food as they cooked dinner or waking up with Claire in his arms every morning. His apartment felt empty when he walked through the door that morning after Claire dropped him off on her way to work. He collapsed onto his couch waiting desperately for Claire's shift to finish so he could see her again.

"How's Dr Melendez," Morgan asked as Claire walked over where her and Dr Andrews were standing.  
"He seems to be doing alright," she said nonchalantly, trying to downplay how much she actually cared about him  
"Good," Dr Andrews said, "because we've got a busy day ahead of us and don't need any distractions," Claire and Morgan nodded, "I've got a short meeting with Dr Lim and Dr Glassman so I need you two to check on our patient, Darrell King, he came in complaining of chest pains," he handed Claire the tablet with the information on before leaving to go to his meeting.   
"So, you and Dr Melendez, what's going on there?" Morgan asked when they were alone.  
"Nothing," Claire responded quickly, "why would you think that?"   
"I don't know, the fact that you were the person he went to after being attacked, or the fact that you were given a few days off to look after him."  
"His run bought him close to my apartment which was why he decided to go there and Dr Lim would have stayed with him, being his friend and all, but she would have been needed here as we were already a surgeon down, I was around and offered to help out," Claire said, "you're reading too much into something that isnt there."  
"Hmm," Morgan hummed, looking at the other resident, "shame I thought you two would be cute together," Claire blushed at that.  
"Wasn't it you who went to Dr Lim about his favouritism towards me?" she asked.  
"Yes, but that was when I needed all the help I could get to get above you, now that my hands are fixed, I don't need that," Claire scoffed at Morgan's comment.  
"Come on, we need to speak to our patient," she said and they both walked into their patients room.

Neil quickly answered his door when he heard a light knocking. He opened it to see the smiling face of Claire, he pulled her into a hug as soon as she stepped in.  
"I've missed you," he said into her hair as he kissed her forehead.  
"I've missed you too," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist, "something smells good in here."  
"I made dinner," he stated, he let her go and took her hand, leading her through to his dining room, the table was set and there were a few candles lit in the middle. Claire grinned widely.  
"I didn't take you for a hopeless romantic Neil," she said.  
"Well, I could tell that, even though you refuse to admit it, you most definitely are," he smiled, she leant into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. He held her for a minute before pulling a chair out for her, "your seat, Dr Browne," she smiled as she sat down.  
"Thank you, Dr Melendez," she replied. Neil quickly went into his kitchen and grabbed their food, he put a plate down in front of Claire before taking his seat, "Mmm, this looks delicious," Claire said before tucking in.  
"So how was work," Neil asked.  
"Same old really, although I did have an interesting conversation with Morgan," she replied.  
"Yeah, what'd she say?"  
"She said that we'd make a cute couple," Claire laughed.  
"Well, I must say, I do agree with her on this," Neil smirked, "I thought she was the one who went to Audrey about us?"  
"Yeah, but apparently that was just to get ahead of me, now her hands are better she's fine," Neil scoffed at this.  
"Typical Morgan," he said. They ate the rest of their food in comfortable silence and when they had finished Neil took their plates into the kitchen whilst Claire finished clearing the table. When she was done she walked through to where he was washing up and put her hands around his waist so her chest was against his back, "I'm kinda glad all of this happened," Neil said suddenly, turning in Claire's arms.  
"You're glad you got your ass kicked by a group of guys?" She laughed.  
"Well, it led to this didn't hit," he smiled before capturing her lips in a kiss. The kiss quickly deepened and soon they found themselves in Neil's bedroom, Neil's ribs were still a bit sore but despite this he managed to get his t-shirt off in record time and made quick work of getting Claire's off as well. Their clothes flew everywhere and before long they were both completely naked, admiring each others bodies, "God, you are so beautiful," Neil said, kissing her neck, causing her to gasp.  
"Please Neil," Claire breathed out as his lips moved down to one of her nipples, "Fuck, please," she arched her back as he kept kissing down her body until his head was between her legs. He licked and kissed, driving her wild before moving back up to capture her lips in another kiss. He then lined himself up with her and slowly thrust into her. Claire moaned against Neil's mouth and dug her fingers into his back as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He set a good pace and soon enough they both came together. They laid there for a few minutes before Neil pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to his beautiful resident. Claire rolled over and put her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I wish we could stay like this forever," Neil said, Claire hummed in reply already half asleep in his arms. Neil smiled and kissed her forehead before grabbing the covers and pulling them over the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, I hope you liked it. Please let me know if you would like more from me, I have a few ideas so depending on how this goes I may write them.


End file.
